Who knew?
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Who knew that being sick could bring you in your lover’s arms? Not Neji and Tenten!


Hello everyone! Here is an other oneshot on Neji and Tenten. My inspiration is the drawing of my friend. The drawing shows Neji carrying Tenten on his back, so you'll see that in the story... so that it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I do... sigh... a girl can dream...

* * *

Who knew?

Tenten wake up with a huge headache. She was feeling a little bit dizzy and tired.

"_Seems like I'm doing a little bit of fever." _thought Tenten _" I have to go train… and I will go! Moving will get me better and I don't want Neji think I'm weak!"_

With that, Tenten got up, took a shower, ate, and went to the training ground where team Gai was. After hearing the youth speech by Gai-sensei, he and Lee went training leaving Neji and Tenten alone. Neji saw in Tenten's face that she was a little bit tired and asked about it.

"Tenten, are you alright?"

"Yeah! Thanks Neji! Now let's go!" Tenten prepare herself to throw a kunai to Neji and they started to train.

----------

It was now 9 o'clock p.m. and Tenten was really tired. They had trained from 7 to 12 o'clock, they stopped to eat something, continued from 1 to 5, they ate supper to finish at 6 to 9. Tenten was feeling dizzy and collapsed. Neji saw her and got near her. He saw that she was red and that she had fever. The shinobi decided to take the girl and put her on his back, her arms around his neck. Feeling her hot breath on his neck, Neji started to blush but no one was there to see it. He arrived in front of Tenten's little apartment where she was living alone, being an orphan. The Hyuuga prodigy took he's key to open Tenten door. They had decided, Lee, Gai-sensei and him to have all double of Tenten's key in case of an urgency. Neji opened the door and went to Tenten's room. He put her on her bed and then thought.

"_Maybe I should put her in her pyjama…"_

"_**Yes! Do that! Do it!" **_said Neji's Inner self.

"_No, I shouldn't. Tenten wouldn't be happy if she learn that I saw her… without her clothes."_

"_**No! It's to help her! Do it!"**_

"_No I'll let her like this!"_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" **_

Neji had a kind of _pervert_ inner self, who was completely deferent of Neji's stoic personality. Neji put her blanket on and got out of the room saying "Have sweet dreams." Neji went to kitchen and prepare her a soup and put her medicine on the table. Then, he did a little letter to explain to Tenten what happened and what he had left for her.

"_I think I should go now. But what will happen if her fever gets higher… and if she starts to get REALLY sick! Maybe I should stay… or not? I think I'll stay…" _

He heard his Inner self do a "YES!!" and got on the couch. He decided to get off his shirt, used to sleep in boxer (AN: Neji in boxers DREAMY!!!!). He felt asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

----------

Tenten awoke. She look at the clock to see 1:03 a.m.

"_What happen? All I remember is that I was training with Neji…" _

She got up and saw that she was still dress. She decided to put her pyjama and went to the kitchen to find Neji's letter. She read it and understand the situation. She took the soup and went to the couch. She put her soup on the table and was about to sit when she feel something move.

"WHAT'S THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Tenten?" said a sleepy Neji.

"Neji? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to live you alone in case you need something more…"  
"Ok..." It was dark and Tenten couldn't see her team-mate.

"Anyway, why did you came here?" asked Neji.

"I wanted to listen to a movie while eating my soup but… if you want to sleep I'll understand…"

"No, it's ok. I'll watch it with you."

"Ok! I just have to find the movie…" She started to search but she couldn't see anything. "Where is that stupid movie?!"

"Why don't you open the lights?"

"Ok! Can you open it?"

"yeah…" He open the light and saw Tenten in her pyjama. It was only a t-shirt with a short short.

"_**Oh my god! Tenten is so hot!!" **_exclaim Inner Neji.

Even if it didn't happen often, Neji agreed to his inner self.

"I found it!" scream Tenten and turn to see… a shirtless Neji.

"What?" ask Neji when he saw Tenten's dumbfound face.

"…" Tenten was only thinking _"Oh my god! Neji is so SEXY!!"_

"WHAT??"

"…"

Neji looked at himself to see that he didn't have a shirt. That made him smirk.

"I didn't know that you are the kind of girl that becomes stupid because she saw a guy shirtless."

"No I'm not!" she said, snapping into reality.

"Please, look how you act because I don't have shirt."

"Whatever!"

She sat on the couch, the further of the genius she could.

"You know, you are not obligated to be that far." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah but… Can you put a shirt?"

"Only if you say that it's true that you like _this."_ He said showing his abs.

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"NO!"

"Say it."

"OK!"

"Ok what?"

"I like _this"_ she said pointing his abs.

"Good." With that, he took his shirt and put it on him. She then get closer of Neji.

----------

"And I will never find a guy that I love more than you…" said the girl in the romantic movie in the same time that Tenten said it.

"You know this part by heart?" asked Neji.

"Yeah! This is do to most romantic part in the whole movie! I want to see it again!" She rewind the movie to start her part again.

"And I will never find a guy that I love more than you…" and she put it again, and again and AGAIN!

"Tenten! Can we keep listening to the movie!"

"Why? This part is so better than the rest of the movie!"

"Hn."

"You don't find it romantic?"

"Hn."

"You don't find romantic if a girl tell you 'and I will never find a guy that I love more than you'?"

Tenten said, looking at Neji in the eyes, like she was thinking it. Neji blushed and didn't answered. With only light the television, Tenten couldn't see well but saw the red on Neji's cheek.

"Neji? Are blushing?"

"W-What? No!"

"I'm sure I saw you blushing!"

"No." Tenten was now at some inches of Neji's face.

"I'm sure! I'm sure! I'm sure! I'm-"

Tenten was cut by Neji's lips on hers. Neji broke the kiss, smirking.

"Neji? What did that kiss mean?"

"To shut you up."

"Only?"

He didn't answered. He only smirk.

----------

They finished to listen to the movie. Tenten fall asleep on Neji's laps. He started to stroke her hair.

"The kiss… It wasn't only to shut you up…"

"I KNEW IT!!!" screamed Tenten.

"You were awake?"

"Yeah! I knew it!"

She started to sing a little song saying "I knew it!" and stop at the minute that Neji kissed her. The kiss was more passionate then the first one. Neji broke the kiss.

"This time was only to shut you up."

She smirked and kissed him. After a moment they stopped the kiss and fell asleep in each others arms thinking.

"_Who knew that being sick could bring you in your lover's arms?"_

THE END!!!

* * *

So, how you like it? Please tell me with a sweet review! 


End file.
